Fish Oil
by B00k Freak
Summary: Sometime Hunter doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Not everyone wants Inhuman powers. Season 2, Staticquake, mama May.


Daisy wasn't sure whether this made her happy or not. It was weird.

"Come on mate, just one little pill and you could be able to fly!"

"Pass." Mack grumbled, leaning around Hunter to see the TV, continuing to play mario kart with Bobbi.

Obviously Hunter hadn't tried to get her to take one of the fish oil pills that he'd filched, but Daisy couldn't help but feel uneasy. On one hand it was nice to see that they'd accepted Inhumans to this degree, but she couldn't help but feel like this was taking it too lightly. It was like Hunter had forgotten how she had almost brought down the base, almost gotten herself killed trying to contain her powers.

"You okay?" Lincoln murmured in her ear, and Daisy smiled in greeting.

"Fine." She said softly, loving the feeling of his arms wrapping around her from behind. Lincoln's eyes fixed on Hunter. "What do you think of that?" Daisy asked.

Lincoln sighed. "They don't understand. It's more than just powers."

"Yeah." Daisy mumbled. "It's... everything." She thought back to Gordon, to Raina, to Jaiying. "Your whole life changes."

"Not necessarily for worse."

"No." She agreed. "I just... I dunno." Daisy sighed. "He shouldn't be so... jokey about it."

"It _is_ better than them being scared of us though."

"Yeah." Daisy said with a smile. "After I changed I wasn't sure I could ever come back to SHIELD."

Lincoln pressed a bristly kiss to her cheek. "They're your family. From what I've seen it'd take a lot more than powers to take you away."

"I dunno." Daisy murmured, turning her head to look at him. "You were pretty tempting for a while there."

" _Were?"_ Lincoln questioned with a grin. "You wouldn't run away with me now?"

"I might take some convincing." Daisy responded with a smirk that Lincoln couldn't help but match as he leaned in for a kiss.

Daisy turned fully and wrapped her arms around his neck. She still wasn't sure if the tingles that went down her spine when Lincoln was close were excitement or his own doing. She'd figure it out one day. They were both smiling when he broke the kiss. "Convinced yet?" Lincoln asked playfully.

"Mmmm, not quite." Daisy hummed. "I-" She broke off, her smile fading when she saw what was happening over his shoulder. "No." She groaned.

"What?" Lincoln asked, pulling away to see what she was looking at.

May was making herself a cup of tea on the other side of the room. Her back was to them, and Hunter was leaning over the counter at her, jokingly trying to slip the pill into her cup. Daisy tried to catch his eye, indicating that it wasn't a good idea, but he didn't look her way. "Don't, come on." Daisy muttered under her breath.

"What?" Lincoln asked softly.

"May hasn't exactly had the best experience with inhumans." She whispered back.

"Oh come on!" Hunter's exclamation interrupted Lincoln from asking more questions. "Thought you weren't scared of anything, being the Cavalry and all that."

That was the last straw for May, who immediately walked out, leaving her mug behind.

Hunter suddenly found himself now on the receiving end of several glares. "Nice one." Mack said.

"What? I was only joking." Hunter grumbled.

"You don't get to joke about that." Bobbi said coldly.

Daisy turned to Lincoln. "I should go talk to her." She murmured, giving him one last kiss. "I'll see you later."

"I'm sure she's fine." Lincoln reassured, following Daisy to the kitchen where she poured May's tea, plus an extra cup.

"Probably." Daisy acknowledged. "But I wanna make sure. Besides, it's nice to know people care."

Lincoln rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "You're such a saint."

Daisy snorted. "Hardly." She grinned, throwing him a wink and kicking Hunter in the shin as she left.

She found May immediately, knowing that she would have gone to the gym. It was always a little weird seeing May meditate, it wasn't something she did very often, and Daisy always felt like she was intruding. Regardless, she set the tea down and sat beside her, crossing her legs and letting her breathing even out.

Daisy liked meditating. It was especially calming since she had gotten her powers. Being able to feel them throughout her body, that strength that she was now. It was... indescribable.

It wasn't long before May sighed. "I'm okay Daisy." She said, not moving or opening her eyes.

Daisy shrugged. "Okay." She acknowledged, also not moving.

May's voice remained even. "You don't have to do this."

"I know." Daisy said. "I missed this though. It wasn't the same without you around." She took a moment to keep her heartbeat from speeding up. "So if you're not gonna kick me out, I'd like to stay." It was so much easier to say with her eyes closed. Without having to look at May. Without fearing her judgement.

When there was no reply for over a minute, Daisy's nerves got the better of her and she opened her eyes. She blinked away the light and saw May watching her, a small but warm smile on her face. "I missed you too." She said softly.

Daisy stared for a moment, then smiled sheepishly. She was no good at this. But then again, neither was May. Daisy took her cup of cooling tea. "Hunter's a jerk."

"He is." Melinda acknowledged. "But we knew that already."

"I get it, you know." Daisy murmured into her mug. "I don't really like him doing that either. If you're worried I'd be... I dunno, hurt, that you know how bad it can get, I'm not."

Melinda was silent for a moment, sipping her own tea. "I don't think I'd be able to do it." She finally confessed. "If I knew it would work. Even knowing I could do more good that way..."

"That's okay you know." Daisy murmured, curling her knees up to her chest. "After seeing the crap you've seen, I don't know if I would either." May looked to have something else on her mind. "What?"

May swallowed. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"No you're not."

Melinda cursed internally, wishing she could snap and make Daisy leave. But she couldn't. "Just... before Bahrain, we were trying to start a family." It was the first she had spoken to Daisy about Bahrain. "And..."

"What?" Daisy's eyes were wide and compassionate.

She sighed softly. "If we'd had kids, they would have been Inhuman too."

Daisy stared. She hadn't thought of that. She hadn't realised that May had ever wanted to be a mother. "You're right." She murmured. "I- I didn't know you ever wanted kids."

May shrugged. "I never told you."

"Do you think about it much?" Daisy asked softly. "I- I used to imagine what my life would have been like if I'd had my mom and dad. Do you ever... wonder what your kid would have been like?"

She misses the softness in May's eyes as she looked at her and said, "Not anymore."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Daisy murmured, thinking about Andrew and everything that happened. She shuddered. "I can't imagine what it'd be like, to have my kid go through the mist."

"I can." It's out before Melinda can stop it, though she's not entirely sure she wants to.

Daisy stared at her for a long moment, processing what she had just said, what she meant.

She laughed breathlessly and hugged her knees to her chest, if only to keep herself from hugging May for being that level of sweet. "You're such a _sap._ " Daisy blushed, eyes fixed on the ground.

Melinda smiled and shrugged. There wasn't much she could say to that.

Daisy snorted. "That'd be your superpower." She grinned, forcibly changing the subject. "Just sap, everywhere."

May smirked. "Literal sap? Would I shoot it out of my hands?"

"Nah." Daisy scoffed. "Like, you walk into a room and everyone gets all touchy feely."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "As superpowers go, that's pretty pathetic."

"Well there's no point in giving your super strength, is there?" Daisy teased. "Or super speed. Or super... punching."

Melinda wasn't sure if it was the lameness of the suggestion, how vulnerable she had been feeling, that it was Daisy, or some combination, but a laugh escaped at the idea. "Super _punching?_ "

Daisy smiled, proud that she had made May laugh. "It's probably a thing." She defended.

Melinda snickered. "I think my superpower is putting up with you."

"Hey!" Daisy tried to sound offended, but it was undercut by the fact that she couldn't stop smiling.

"What?" May asked, "You think it's _easy_ finding you and Lincoln in every broom closet on this base?"

"I- uuh..." Daisy blushed. "Sorry?"

Melinda shook her head. "You're lucky Coulson hasn't walked in on you yet."

"Oh, _yeah."_ Daisy giggled. "That'd be bad."

May smiled softly. "It suits you." She said quietly. "Being with him."

Daisy smiled too. "Yeah." She murmured, looking down.

"You should know that if he hurts you, a fractured larynx will be the least of his worries."

Daisy stared, then burst out laughing. "S-sorry," She giggled, "I just-... _that's_ your superpower. Turning into a huge mama bear."

May rolled her eyes. "Pretty sure _your_ real superpower is being a huge pain in my ass."

"Big scary mama bear."

"Oh shut up."


End file.
